Battle of Bowerstone Castle
Chapter 7 Skorm has given Logan time to get an army ready. Will Logan and the Royal Albion Guard win a fight against a god? Battle of Bowerstone Castle "Ok we haven't got much time. We need to evacuate all the servants." Logan said to Page and Ben. "Gather them in the main hall." "Ok" said Page as her and Ben left the room. "Captain Jameson, gather your men and prepare the castle for an attack." Captain Jameson saluted "Yes your Highness." turned and left the room. Fifteen minutes later all the servants were standing at the foot of the main stairs. "Can I have everyone's attention? As you know Hobson, the Royal advisor to the King and Queen, is none other than the Devil God Skorm and will attack the castle so I'm sending all of you to my brother's sanctuary." Logan said from the top of the stairs. "Everybody grab hold onto the person next to you. When you have done that I will give you the key." and he held up the guild seal "The fabled guild seal." Said one servant. Logan walked down the stairs "Hold on to this and say sanctuary." and Logan handed the seal over and in a flash everyone who wasn't a guard was gone. Jasper was cleaning the floor of the sanctuary when everyone started to appear "Hello Jasper." came one voice. "Wow how did the Old Hero King keep this a secret?" came another. Jasper just stood there flabbergasted. Logan was watching as the lights around the entrance and royal gardens were extinguished and the castle was fortified. "Captain Jameson" came Logans voice from the foot of the stairs "How many men have we got in the castle?" Captain Jameson turned and said "About 600 men. The rest are evacuating the city to Millfields and Rookridge and onto some ships from Industrial and Old Quarter. From the last report I received of Bowerstone's One Million citizens, 400,000 had been evacuated." Logan looked at him "Good, good, Let's hope the city is empty by the time Hobs- I mean Skorm returns. I just hope we are ready." Logan said as Jameson instructed his men to gather some more weapons. At that moment, Ben walked up behind Logan and said "Logan I had an idea but never mind." "Tell me" said Logan, looking interested. "Any idea is a good idea." Ben cleared his throat and said "In case we have to resort to retreating, then we use the gun powder in the large storeroom near the armoury and-." "Blow up the castle? Benn are you mad? It's insane." Page said coming in from the armoury with about seven rifles in her arms. "He has a point" Logan said as Page handed the weapons to the soldiers. "If we do have to retreat then we will have to sacrifice the castle." "And someone will have to stay behind and light the fuse." Page said with an angry face. "Not if we use the exit to the Fairfax family crypt which can be accessed from the armoury. It leads to the old cemetary." Logan looked from Page to Benn and then to Jameson and finally said. "OK, We have a plan." Hours later Skorm's army arrived at the gates of Bowerstone Market. The Royal Albion Guard, led by Captain Jameson, fired first and the battle had begun. Logan, Ben, Page and the rest of the army remained in the castle. Page looked at Logan "I hope we can win this." "So do I." said Logan. They were standing in the War Room. Logan looked at the map of Bowerstone. The Market was badly damaged but thankfully not destroyed, but Skorm's army was now advancing on the Castle gates. Logan made his way out of the room and just as he reached the top of the stairs the main doors where blown off their hinges, crushing two guards that didn't get out of the way in time, and shadow creatures with demonic horns and wings hacked and slashed their way into the castle. Logan, Ben, and Page charged into battle, as the castle was besieged by endless waves of shadows. Meanwhile in the Sanctuary "Whats happening Jasper?" said a young girl. After a moments silence Jasper said without looking away from the map. "Bowerstone Castle is being destroyed." There was a long silence. "Right" said another servant, a young girl called Belinda, "I'm not sitting here while Bowerstone is destroyed. Jasper are there any weapons?" Jasper looked at her. "Yes, I will show you to the armoury. Please follow me." Back in Bowerstone Castle Logan managed to dodge a fireball thrown by Skorm. "You will die, oh Prince of Albion, and so will your brother too." Skorm said as Logan fired his pistol. By this point much of the castle had been destroyed and most of the Albion Army had been killed. Before he knew it only himself, Page, and Ben remained alive. "Oh how much fun it is going to be killing you." Skorm said as Page, Ben, and Logan stood in front of Albion's former devil. Skorm held his sword in his hand and plunged it deep into Page's chest. When he withdrew it, her body fell to the floor. She was dead. Tears ran down Ben's face as Skorm stood in front of him. "What's the matter? Did I kill your little girlfriend?" Skorm said, with an evil smile on his face. And just as he went to do the same to Ben, a gunshot echoed around the room and one of Skorm's minions fell to the floor. "I didn't think I was going to hit him." came a voice from behind Skorm. He turned and standing in the doorway of the Throne Room was Belinda and the rest of the servants. "Nice shot." Ben whispered. Skorm looked at her and said "Kill her." "Bring it on." she replied. With the distraction Logan had pulled Ben to the side of the room and told him to win this and then Page's death would not be for nothing. "Now Ben, how are we two and a few servants going to win this?" Logan said as a few of Skorm's minions attacked Belinda and her allies. Logan and Ben started to pick off the minions at the back as the rest focused on the servants and the battle continued. Meanwhile Onboard the Queen Elizabeth Lady Grey was standing on the boat off the coast of Albion. Watching the castle burn, she knew that Skorm would win and that she needed to do something. "Captain, take me back to the city. I am going to the castle." The Captain looked at her and then back at the castle "Stuff you then." he replied, and with that Elvira jumped into the sea and swam back to Bowerstone. After arriving at the docks of the Industrial District she made her way to the Old Cemetary and grabbed a few things and made her way to the castle. Back at the Castle "We can't win this." Belinda said to Logan "What should we do?" At that moment a flask hit the ground and four Balvarines appeared "Let them do the work." Lady Grey stood beside Logan "Thought you could use the help." Logan smiled but Skorm put the Balvarines down with ease "If you have a plan B get it ready." Logan nodded and left the room. Logan poured gunpowder on the floor of the storeroom and returned to the throne room and nodded to Lady Grey "RIGHT, EVERYONE FOLLOW LOGAN." she shouted and as the last person left the room she closed the door and locked it. Logan knew that she was buying them time and as he walked away he said to himself "Goodbye Lady Elvira Grey." Skorm laughed and said "This will be easy." Lady Grey just stood there and smiled "Oh no it won't." and she used the blades spell and managed to impale the demon but it wasn't enough. "Ben get everyone into the Fairfax Family Crypt. I will light the trail of gunpowder." Logan said as he and Ben opened the secret passage "Ok. Right you lot follow me. Don't take too long Logan." "I wont." and Logan left the room and lit the fuse. Running he nearly fell down the last flight of stairs. As he reached the bottom the entire place shook. The gunpowder had exploded. He entered a large room with two lead coffins on stone slabs. One plaque read Here lies Lady Helena Fairfax 1767-1800 Beloved Wife of Lord Lucien and Mother of Ameilia and the other one read Here lies Amelia Fairfax 1796-1803Beloved daughter of Lord Lucien and Lady Helena Logan bowed and then walked towards the exit. Outside Ben and Belinda were looking up at what was once Bowerstone Castle. "Logan." Ben said as the prince walked out of the tomb. "The entire castle has been destroyed." Belinda said. Logan took a look up at what was once the home of the monachy and said "Belinda do you have the Guild Seal?" she nodded and handed it to him. Logan looked at them both, smiled and said "Driffield." and in a flash of blue light he was gone.